Brother In Arms
by Road to Black Friday
Summary: There's so many different worlds, So many different suns, And we have just one world, But we live in different ones. Admitting they way you feel takes, a lot of guts especially when the you're also admitiing you were wrong. sakuraxkisu birthday one shot


**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or its characters and make no money from my fanfic. However, please do not reproduce this story without my permission. Uchiha Aneko is my O.C Uchiha is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Aneko is a pure figment of my imagination. The Lyrics and song are copy write to Dire Straits. The lyrics were written by Mark Knopfler.**

**-**

**-**

_For __**Layla**__ on her __**14**__**th**__** birthday**__ aka__, __sakuraxkisu__. _

_-_

**Brothers in Arms **

_One shot..._

-

-

_**There's so many different worlds  
so many different suns  
and we have just one world  
But we live in different ones**_

_**Inspired by: Dire Straits Brothers in Arms. (Hence the title.)**_

-

-

He looked at the monument, the sun glinted off of it, and the man bent down and pulled his mask up higher as he laid down some black roses in the shadow of the memorial, he placed his hands together and began to murmur a short prayer. Guilt, regret, forgiveness.

-

-

_And you'll no longer burn  
to be __**brothers**__ in arm_

_-_

_-_

"You could tell them where you go every morning instead of lying."

He gazed at her from the ground, "Ah – Aneko-Chan! This is where I am meeting my team today I er changed the place. So I'm early." Kakashi hazarded, the wind blew the silver hair back out of his face, he seemed to have aged a great deal in the past few months his usual shiny mop of sliver looked life less.

The charcoal black eyes bore into his, she didn't break her stare. A smirk creep across her plum coloured lips, Kakashi cringed inside, _oh here we go how I am going to get out of this one? _But Aneko did something she never did; she sat down next to him and smiled. His eyes widened.

"I see you come here every day, they would be proud of you if they knew." Aneko closed her eyes briefly and lent against the monument. He looked at the ground; she opened her eyes, "Kakashi?" Kakashi's eyes said _how do you know they would be proud. _Aneko eyes responded except he could hear her voice in his head, _because I am, and you know they would be. _

He caught her gaze again, and tried to break away but he couldn't it reminded him too much of him.

"He always talked about you, my little sister Aneko how proud he was of you, Aneko-nee-Chan."

She laughed, "It's good to know, but at home it was a different story Kakashi-san this Rin-san that Rin and Kakashi all the time, he made you and her, his life. Being a Shinobi was everything to him... His team was everything to him and I remember once Obito said to me when I was upset over something, he said '_Aneko-nee-Chan, people always say that you must never show emotion because it makes you strong but I believe that if you put emotion into your life you will be empty, it takes more strength to admit how you feel that to lie about it'._"

-

-

_You did not desert me  
my__**brothers**__in arms_

_-_

_-_

Clouds came out of nowhere and changed the atmosphere the air grew cold and a wind started blowing. Kakashi stood up and placed his hands in his pockets he turned away from Aneko and stood looking out into the field. Purposefully avoiding Aneko's charcoal gaze.

"Hmn, Obito used to want to make me his blood brother the number of times I refused; I suppose it was because I hated him. He had the name and the family. Uchiha. Well Aneko I better be off, don't want to make my team any more aggravated than they already are."

"Just don't." Her eyes misted over with a cloudy layer of tears forming in the corner of her eyes, and she took in a deep breath trying to hold the uncontrollable notion of tears back. He kept his back straight; away from her his cold scarecrow shadow shielded a bitter wind from her, but with the shield came a bitter atmosphere.

"Don't what?" his voice came snide and mocking.

"Don't say you hated him, because at that funeral you cried just as much as anyone else, you're a lair if you say you hated him. Look at me." Aneko got up and took two steps towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Look at me. You spent so long trying to get me to have a conversation with you and now you won't even acknowledge me. Damn it Kakashi! Just turn around!"

"No. Because I know what I will see. Don't you understand he's in you?"

"He's also in you, or have you forgotten Obito loved you like a brother." Kakashi turned around; his mask covering his sharingan was down, his eyes were misty as well.

"I spent a long time trying to get your attention to make you believe that I'm not some insensitive sensei and to ask you a question but you made it perfectly clear that was not something you wanted."

"You asked me that question in the most inappropriate and ridiculous way, it was not something I wanted then, not after Sasuke left it was the wrong time to ask me that."

"When is the right time Aneko?" Kakashi shouted exasperatedly, he tried to avoid her gaze but he couldn't he now wanted to see her eyes. "Because I'm not sure how much longer I can wait."

"After you have told them about Obito, and then maybe our worlds can meet, but I can't tell you this until you tell them."

Kakashi's eyes were speaking now _I'll tell them, as long as your there. _Aneko smiled _from now on I will always be there. _

_It's not going to be easy Aneko, _

_I don't care, because I love you. _

Aneko walked towards Kakashi and took his hand and held it.

"Aneko?"

"Hai?"

"Obito got what he wanted" Aneko gave him a quizzical look "I've been his blood brother for a long time now, and I'm glad."

Aneko smiled at him. "I reckon Obito would be happy for you Kakashi."

"You mean us, Aneko."

-

-

_We're fools to make war  
on our **brothers** in arms_

_-_

-

_Into the future..._

_**-**_

_**-**_

A dark haired woman stands strong against the wind, holding a bundle close to her heart, two people either side of her smile a teary smile and they lead her to the front of the group.

_-_

_These mist covered mountains  
Are a home now for me  
But my home is the lowlands  
And always will be  
Some day you'll return to  
Your valleys and your farms  
__**And you'll no longer burn  
To be brothers**** in arm**_

_-_

She stumbles forward rocking the bundle back and forth to stop the cry, soothing it with hushing sounds. Gulping back tears, the woman is motioned to walk forward by the head of the procession and does so, but with a blonde boy and a pink haired girl.

-

_Through these fields of destruction  
Baptism of fire  
I've watched all your suffering  
As the battles raged higher  
And though they did hurt me so bad  
In the fear and alarm  
__**You did not desert me  
My brothers**** in arms**_

-

They bow in front of the angular monument and lay their flowers down, bright white ones that add some life to the expanse of black and grey. The bundle howls and the rain begins and the scarecrows fly above crowing and squawking as if in mourning as well. They all murmur a prayer and walk back. One by one people walk forward bow and lay their flowers down. All the same lonely white colour except for one, rogue.

_Not again, not someone else. Why him? God what did I do to you to lose everyone one except just one? _

_-_

_There's so many different worlds  
so many different suns  
and we have just one world  
But __**now**__we live in different ones_

_-_

The rain grew harder and the bundle of silver and black hair screamed louder, the widowed mother rocked back and forth on her heals slowly the howling subsided and fell soundly asleep. The pink haired girl brushed the tears away but they kept coming. She turned to widow, and caught her eyes. Slowly she placed her arm around the pink haired girl and the blonde followed suit placing his arms around the widow and the girl to the right of her.

-

_There's so many different worlds  
so many different suns  
and we have just one world  
But __**now **__we live in different ones_

_-_

The widow's eyes once bright and shining were now empty._ So this is the way it's got to be, alone again._

The blonde shut is eyes and let the tears leak out his lids. I will protect Ane-Chan and her baby, for Kakashi sensei!

Her grass green eyes, caught a pair of bright blues one. In unison they both said "Aneko-san and her baby will not be alone; Naruto-kun and I are here for her."Their fierce determination lighted her bright eyes up again. _Now Kakashi it's your time to be proud..._

_-_

_-_

_Now the sun's gone to hell  
And the moon's riding high  
Let me bid you farewell  
Every man has to die  
But it's written in the starlight  
And every line on your palm  
__**We're fools to make war  
On our **__**brothers**__** in arms**_

_-_

_-_

True love is where you can look into their eyes and tell them something without speech, because when you truly know something words can't justify. True love does exist, and its lasts no matter what stresses life throws at you. It's just in the most unexpected places, right in front of you... Hence the trueness of it...

-

-

_Completed: __**Friday 11**__**th**__** April 2008**_

**By: Road to black Friday**

**A very random story for a very random friend. **

**What could be more fitting?**

**-**

**-**


End file.
